knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
KvD Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events in the Knights vs Dragons series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. Plot Holes KvD: Emblem Eternal * Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. * Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid. * Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Etruria, Lycia, nor Bern went in search for Idunn. * Zephiel holds both Eckesachs and Binding Blade. This may, however, refer to the beta, where Zephiel had both weapons. * The Zephiel Chapter shows Al being sealed in what looks like ice due to the Binding Blade. However, the Binding Blade in the game uses fire. KvD: Legends Awakening * In The Vision of Yesterday: New Era, it is revealed that Garuga had killed Naga in an alternate future, which was stated by Naga to be impossible. It is not clear if that particular Constellation operated according to different laws, or if the Garuga and Naga of the book's realm are wrong about their relationship. Although this contrasted by or arguably enhanced by Elni taking up the mantle of Naga. That is, Naga meant the role of Naga was immortal (hence Elni being able to fill it as Rubio for Garuga) or it is indeed more mysterious that Elni could replace the original Naga as a 'new one' to still complete the Solar Awakening ritual. This in turn makes it questionable whether Garuga was actually killed here or just sealed away for another 1000 years when Kendora struck him down. Goofs American Mirage Sessions # KvD * In Chapter 10, Rodham's Holy Blood status is minor Fjalar, but when she reappears in Chapter 11 after Joe is captured, she appears with Major Dain blood. KvD: Destiny Akardos * Wrys' epilogue title is "Yledrian Healer", even though he lives in Pyartha and stays there after the epilogue. KvD: Legends Awakening * In the C Support conversation between the Rubio and Koshka, both characters use the word "Siren". However it is possible to unlock the C Support before Chapter 2, despite the fact that the Siren were nameless at that point in the game. This was corrected in the European localization on the book, where all instances of the word "Sirens" are replaced with the word "Bandits". * In Chapter 6, should Sobek reach Arcturakos as an enemy, his AI will not hesitate to attack and kill her. This is rather odd as Sobek himself seeing how he states that he wouldn't lay a finger on Arcturakos because it goes against his morals. * There is a goof on Sokara's Great Shepherd map/world sprite. After Krotos steals the Arcane Emblem, Sokara's battle model does not show the Emblem but his map sprite still shows it on his arm. This also applies if Sokara promotes before Chapter 7 where he receives the Arcane Emblem from Arcturakos. * Garea's in-game description in Chapter 9 during in the preparations is "The Former King of Gudora", the description used in Paralogue 18, instead of using the proper in-game description from Chapter 11, "The Mad King of Gudora". * If Reuben is Kendora's brother, he mentions in a support conversation that she always had Ragnarok by her side in the future, despite losing all of his memories of her. * In some of the DLC packs, some of the characters' battle quotes are formatted incorrectly. This results in it only being possible to view the script through the text viewer on the bottom screen. ** In the EXPonential Growth DLC, Inigo calls the Entombed "Mummies", which is its name from the Japanese version. ** In the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC, Oriel calls the Dragonstone+ "True Dragonstone", which is its name from the Japanese version. * In the North American localization, the Japanese voice language option does not function correctly, changing back to English if the game is reset. This error is not present in the European localization. * Most returning locations on Ronaxe are completely incorrect with regards to corresponding locations in KvD: Emblem Eternal. * In Gylex's support with the Rubio, he claims to don a cravat. What he is actually wearing is called a jabot. * If DLC and/or Bonus Box Einherjar (Priam and the other post game characters are alright though) are on a player's StreetPass team, any players they StreetPass with will instead receive an random computer generated team and Rubio, just as if they StreetPassed somebody who doesn't own the game. These teams can be identified because they all have the team name "Constellation Order" along with no pairings despite possibly having child units. * In Elni's conversation with Oriel, she will claim Oriel is unique and the first ever roskinsian hybrid in history, even if she is married to Rubio and has a hybrid roskinsian child of her own. KvD: Swords of Fate * Despite Scarlet's permanent death in Revelation Destiny Chapter 18, there is a Revelation Destiny ending for her if she is paired with Rubio coded into the game. Unexplained Events KvD: Legends Awakening * It is never explained why Elni is living in the Melia Tree despite her slumber living in the Ice Dragon Temple after the events of Mystery of the Emblem. * It is never mentioned how, when, or why the Ragnarok was sealed. * It is never explained how the Arcane Emblem changed function from banishing Earth Dragons to unlocking the ability to seal Garuga with the Ragnarok. * It is unclear if the Earth Dragons have remained sealed in the Dragon's Gate, despite being sealed longer than they had been before Shadow Dragon or if they ceased to exist completely. ** It is also unknown as to how the Dragon's Gate changed function from sealing the Earth Dragons away to becoming a sacrificial altar for Garuga to feast on his worshippers. * It is never explained why Kendora's Ragnarok glows occasionally and why Sokara's Ragnarok never does despite being technically the same sword. * Rubio's mother is mentioned but never seen nor is there any indication of her current status aside from mentioning her in Chapter 23 by Krotos. * Garuga can only be destroyed by his own power, but the mechanism of this is never explained and is not true of any other entity in the series. Though other Dragons have been shown to resurrect when killed. * It is never explained how or why Garuga is connected to the Dragon's Gate when it was where Degenerated Dragons were sealed in Achardos. * It is never explained how or why Garuga commands the Deadlords when they were the Dark Dragon Hellvilar's worshippers. * It is never explained how Arcturakos ended up at the Mountain Village. KvD: Swords of Fate * It is never fully explained why Anankos could not die. KvD: Echoes * It is never explained how Darna got tentacles and a single, laser shooting eye embedded in his forehead after Naga exiled him and his younger sister, Melia. KvD: Warriors * It is never explained why Elvina and Edward didn't use the Shield of Flames to battle Velezark and seal him away rather than killing him. * It is unclear whether the History Mode characters and the DLC characters (excluding Owain, Oboro, Niles and Navarre), such as Lyndis and Azura, return to their home world as they didn't appear in the Story Mode. Category:Extras